Tomorrows Never Die
by Silver Cira
Summary: A local contest has brought two local bands into the light. These bands will embark on a global tour. But what happens when the bands, who are home town rivals, find out that they’ll be traveling together? Full Summary Inside.AU InuKag AyaKog SanMir RinSe
1. Chapter 1

**Tomorrows Never Die**

Disclaimer: I own little to nothing. Mischa and Alex are mine, as always. ****

Authors Note: Oh how times have changed. I look back on the original version of this story and see how many things I wish I had done differently, therefore as a test of my own skills I shall give myself a chance to right my previous wrongs and create a work better than that of my original.

**Rating:** Mature- Language, drug use, underage drinking and adult situations.

**Plot: **A local contest has brought two local bands into the light. These bands will embark on a global tour to take the world by storm. But what happens when the bands, who are home town rivals, find out that they'll be traveling together? Can their band mangers keep fighting to a minimum? Or will the hours of boredom take over them? AyaKog InuKag SanMir RinSess

Chapter One- The Beginning

An alarm clock sounded like a rifle, blasting through the darkened sanctuary that functioned as a bed room. An arm shot from beneath the covers to silence the infernal racket of the time piece. Slowly the comforter began to flop backwards until a mass of fire red hair peeked over the top, followed slowly by forest green eyes that projected a lack of sleep. Ayame Hanajima was awake, but just barely. After an intense night of partying with her friends she was far from rested as she swung her legs off the side of the bed, allowing her feet to slide into a pair of slippers to save her from experiencing the shocking cold of the tile floor.

Without a word she shuffled into an attached bathroom, specifically avoiding the light switch that she knew would nearly blind her if activated at the moment. Weak streams of sunlight poured through the curtains, allowing the girl to look over herself in the mirror. The dark circles under her eyes were obvious even in the shadow filled room. Such a tragedy. With a groan she reached into her shower and turned the handle, letting water stream through the shower head and warm up as she stripped off her pajamas and threw them haphazardly across the floor.

She emerged from the steam filled shower with a smile. Silently she trudged into the closet only to return fully dressed. Her crimson hair had been thoroughly brushed into a punk like side part to add to the effect of her torn jeans, fishnet stockings, and striped shirt. Black boots covered her feet and a guitar pick hung from a necklace chain. Slinging a small black purse over her shoulder and tucking her car keys into her pocket she would leave.

A short drive brought her to the cities largest mall, ten more minutes found her a parking spot. Once inside the mall she dodged shoppers and crowds only to be met by an even larger crowd outside the music store. Three girls converged on the red head, all in similar states of exhaustion. "Hey guys," she said wearily as she eyed the crows hovering around the closed doors.

A spunky looking brunette flipped her ponytail over her shoulder to brush through the hair with her short black fingernails. "You look like the living dead," she commented dryly as her magenta eyes scanned the crowd. Her sight returned back to Ayame shortly as she waited for an excuse or verbal jab from her long-time friend and bandmate.

"Bite me Sango. If I recall correctly I drank your ass under the table last night, I'm entitled to a hangover," Ayame said wearily as she looked to the other two girls. Kagome looked no worse for the wear; despite having drunk enough vodka to make her think it was an excellent idea to light her bra on fire. Rin looked as cheerful as ever, though she bore a bruise on her forearm from trying to slide down the banister.

Kagome slipped her yellow shoulder bag into a better position and smiled weakly. "It's a little early for this you two," she said calmly. Her chocolate eyes gazed somewhere past Ayame and suddenly went wide. "Hide, the mongrels have arrived," she whispered to her friends. All four turned to see a group of males approaching with a cocky swagger.

The last brunette, Rin, ran her blood red fingernails down her arms in annoyance. "Bastards," she muttered darkly. "Seriously, I'd love to get one of those guys alone and show them a thing or two about manners." By this point she was strangling the air as her mind wandered into a most lovely day dream. By the time she snapped out of her imagination the males had arrived and were now having a glaring match with her friends, she readily joined in the silent fight.

"If it isn't the cherry blossom bitches," a male with long silver hair remarked casually as he looked to his friends. A brunette male smirked at the remark while a man with short black pony tail looked over the females lecherously. The last male who also had the long silvery hair of the speaker folded his arms and glanced around as he waited for the pointless banter to end.

"Hello dog breathe; how's Kikyo?" Sango asked with a saccharine smile. It was common knowledge that the male, Inu-Yasha, had dated Kagome's cousin Kikyo only to have her cheat on him relentlessly with his most hated rival. Ayame slung an arm around her friends shoulder and grinned as Kagome did her best to smile. Despite the excellent verbal attack, she disliked any and all mentions of her cousin. Rin was still glaring at the group while imagining the fun she would have pulverizing at least one of them.

"You girls here to see us off? It's ever so sweet that you want to congratulate us, but we really don't need any more groupies," the smirking male, Koga, drawled. Everyone tensed at mention of the contest, the reason they were all there. The local music store, for its promotional opening, had held a contest allowing local bands to submit their recording and choosing two bands to send on a global tour. Today the crowds had gathered to hear the announcements of the winning bands.

Rin had just opened her mouth to speak when Kagome began to shush them. A static crackling had drawn everyone's attention to the speaker system. This was it, time to sink or swim for every local band. The crowd seemed to buzz with anxiousness as a man continued doing a microphone check on the system. Friends and enemies alike gathered as closely as possible so as to hear the announcement perfectly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen; boys and girls! We'd like to thank you for coming out today to cheer for your local favorites. Unfortunately only two may continue. Once the names are announced we ask that the winners be allowed to the front of the store so they may receive the full information regarding their prize! Now will Sakura Colored Sky and Demon Blood please come forwards!!!"

The crowd roared in cheers. The dumbfounded groups stared at each other incredulously. Winnings, they had won, but at the cost of their enemies winning as well? The contemplated the blessing mixed with a curse as Sesshomaru, the male who refused to take part in the banter between the bands, steered the other seven towards the store, parting the crowds with authoritative ease. The came to a halt in front of the glass doors and waited anxiously for them to open. This was it, a dream come true.

Both groups were ushered into the music store to find themselves surrounded by instruments. Ayame drifted to a beautiful telecaster and touched it lovingly. It was just like the one she had been saving up to buy. "Welcome kids, come sit down over here and we'll talk some business, that sound good?" A sales manager with a plastic smile said as he guided them to a table surrounded by hard plastic chairs. Everyone took a seat and waited for him to begin.

"Let me be the first to say congratulations. You guys have done such an excellent job!" Rin and Sango exchanged a glance and smiled knowingly, there was no way this man had ever listened to a note of their music. "As you know both Sakura Colored Sky, and Demon Blood, will leave together to begin the global tour. We've pulled out two managers to take care of you guys and deal with all the promotional things. You will be picked up tomorrow morning at eight am from your houses, you'd best go and prepare!"

333333333333

Clothes flew about in a flurry as Kagome Higurashi attempted to stuff everything she owned into a large yellow back pack that was ready to burst at the seams. The girl sighed with exasperation as she continued trying to force a make up kit into the bag. A knock brought her attention back to her bedroom door where her mother, brother, and grandfather stood. Each bore a piece of yellow luggage that matched her back pack exactly. With teary eyes she gave each relative a tight hug as she accepted the offered baggage.

Leaving was hard, leaving her town, her family, her life. Her only solace was the fact that her friends would be close by. She tucked a picture of her family carefully into the last bag before zipping it tightly and collapsing onto her bed. It would be alright eventually. After all; tomorrows never die. And thus she drifted into an undisturbed slumber whilst visions of rock bands danced in her head. And all the while that she slept closer and closer, tomorrow crept.

333333333333

At the crack of eight Ayame Hanajima was on her doorstep. Her luggage was scattered haphazardly around her save for the black suitcase she was using as a chair. Her red hair had been strung into pig tails and a cigarette poked from between her acid green fingernails. The only thing out of place in the punkish scene was an aging gentlemen fussing over his favorite grand daughter with a fathers worry. "I'll be fine gramps!" Ayame moaned for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"I only want you to be safe my darling," the man replied calmly. As a double-decker bus rolled down the street he pulled a gold wrapped package and an envelope from his robe and offered it to the girl as he placed a kiss on her cheek. "Open this once you're on the bus darling. It's far past the time I should've given you these."

Her eyes watered slightly as she stood and wrapped her arms around the man who had raised her. "I love you gramps. I'll write you, I promise," she whispered. The bus came to a halt in front of the house a woman with blonde and blue hair jumped to the ground. Ayame stared as the woman looked around as if she were lost. After a long minute her eyes rested on Ayame and her grandfather and she rushed forwards.

"Yo! You must be Ayame! I'm Alex, the manager for Sakura Colored Sky. Let's get this show on the road eh?!"

Ayame stared blankly, the strange female spoke at nearly a mile a minute. She had just caught the woman's name and the word manager. Before she could reply the blond had scooped up three of her suitcases and turned back to the bus. "Yo Myouga! Get your ass out here and get the rest of these bags!" A short man hurried nervously down the steps to gather the remaining bags. "Yes milady. Right away milady!" He murmured quickly as he rushed to bags back to the bus.

Ayame followed slowly as she tapped a pack of cigarettes against her wrist. It was a nervous habit and she knew it, but that didn't stop her form continuing. The bus doors closed as soon as all three had been loaded onto the bus. "Go pick a room and throw your bag in it before we go." Alex insisted as she flopped onto the couch that lined one side of the bus. Ayame trudged upstairs and tossed her bag into what was probably the largest room.

She returned downstairs to see Sango relaxing next to their band manger. Ayame tossed her pack of cigarettes on the table before sliding in to sit and propping her feet on the table. "Ayame you started again!" Sango exclaimed as she saw the cigarettes. Ayame grabbed the pack protectively and glared at her long time friend. "Shit happens," she replied calmly as she drew a cigarette from the pack and tossed it back on the table.

The red head watched as both Sango and Alex grabbed a cigarette from her pack and motioned for her lighter. She tossed the object to Sango as Alex produced an ashtray from one of the cupboards. "You owe me a cigarette," Ayame said calmly as she took a drag from the filter. Sango rolled her eyes and hurled the lighter back at her friend, bouncing it off of her shoulder and into Alex's hands. "Nice catch," Sango murmured as the bus slowed to a stop once more.

Myouga, the driver stood and turned to look at the girls, his eyes going wide with fright and shock. "Lady Alex! You said you had quit!" He shrieked as he eyed the cigarettes uneasily. "Shut up and go get Rin old man!" Alex replied as she blew smoke into his face. He coughed and scurried away to go get their third friend.

Sango looked to the woman curiously. "Is there something wrong with him?" She asked curiously as she turned to watch him out the window. He was standing before Rin bowing repetitively much to the girl's obvious discomfort. After a moment both returned to the bus and they were shortly joined by Kagome. Their group was complete, they were ready to take off and see the world. The thoughts of having to meet with their rivals to play were indeed distant ones. For now it was sunny skies.


	2. Hell in a Hand Basket

**Tomorrows Never Die **

Disclaimer: Of all the tomorrows I have seen, Inu-Yasha has never belonged to me.

Authors Note:

I know I know I've been gone forever! I'm sorry! My inspiration has returned though! Here's the second installment that some of you have been waiting for! (Or have you?) Haha. Enjoy, review~

**Chapter Two**- Hell in a Hand Basket

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, life was good for the girls who formed Sakura Colored Sky. They chatted mindlessly with their band manager as the bus crossed the town with aid of the slightly neurotic driver known as Myouga. As the bus slowed to a halt the girls looked at each other blankly. Belatedly a look of panic came to take its place; the same thought had crossed their mind.

Standing on the curb outside a manor in the ritzy part of town was a group of four males being unusually belligerent for the time in the morning. The girls eyed each other before looking to Alex. "Are you kidding me? Are you fucking kidding me?" Rin demanded, her honey colored eyes ablaze with passion and anger. Alex cocked her head to the side as she closed her eyes and smiled "Well why did you think the bus was so big?" She asked innocently.

**At the same time….**

"WHOO~ TOUR BUSSS!" Inu-Yasha called loudly as he punched the air. His golden eyes were blood shot and his slight slurring showed the epically obvious signs of intoxication. Kouga and Miroku eyed him wearily as Sesshomaru covered his sensitive ears with his hands. "Lower the decibels you idiot." Sesshomaru snapped as he eyed his half-brother with a look of extreme distaste. "I LIKE THE DECIMALS WHERE THEY ARE DAMMIT!" Inu-Yasha replied raucously as he hefted his bag over his shoulder and stumbled slightly as he made his way to the now open door of the bus.

As the four males ambled onto the bus Sango began drumming her fingers on the table in extreme annoyance. "We took all the good rooms." She informed them, venom dripping from her voice. "I hope you mind!" Rin added cheerfully as she watched them. Kagome looked towards Ayame as the red head smoked her cigarette with increasing agitation. Less than sixty seconds in the same room and the sparks had begun to fly between the bands, Kagome knew that if things continued this trip would end up horribly.

By Alex's guidance the guys went to stash their things in whichever rooms were unoccupied and returned to the first floor. As the bus jerked Miroku tripped forwards, bumping into Kouga who went flying into Ayame's lap, his hand landing with precision on her chest. The girls' cheeks flushed with anger as she jumped to her feet, sending Kouga to the floor; from there she grabbed his pony tail to lift his face from the floor. "If you do that again, I promise I will castrate you," she whispered before letting his head drop back to the floor with a dull thud.

Inu-Yasha grinned lecherously at this. "Just how you like it eh Kouga?" He said with a smirk as he ran a hand through his silvery hair. Kagome's foot was tapping against the ground with increasing frustration at this pointless quarrel. "Will you all please just shut the hell up and sit down?" She called as she slapped the table for emphasis.

Inu-Yasha's golden eyes went wide as he grabbed at the necklace around his throat, he quickly plummeted face first into the ground, cursing so strongly he could make a sailor blush. They all watched in a sort of amused horror as he fought to stand. Sesshomaru's eyes lit up as this happened. He quickly looked to Kagome and waved his hand to get her attention. "You. Girl. Say that again." He said sounding excited.

"Kagome. My name is Ka-go-me. I appreciate it being used." The girl replied testily.

"Kagome, would you please say that again?" Sesshomaru amended.

"Shut up and sit down?" She said unsurely. Sure enough Inu-Yasha plummeted to the ground once more, shaking the bus with the force of the collision. Just then another woman appeared, almost a mirror image of Alex. This woman had shining black tresses, streaked deeply with a flame red. Her eyes glittered dangerously as she looked over the group. "What in the name of the seven fires of fucking hell is going on here?" She exclaimed loudly.

Everyone except Alex stared in awe at the woman who just spelled danger. Black leather paints hugged her waist snuggly, a purple shirt clung to her ample bosom and black fishnets cover her arms and hooked around her thumbs, covering the bottom half of her palms. A black leather choker pressed her neck and stiletto boots raised her height to all of five feet and five inches. Of the bands only Sesshomaru was unfazed.

"Well," Sesshomaru began. "When Inu-Yasha was about nine my father had a friend over who was a shrine maiden. They had a long discussion about how to deal with the unruly child when she threw those prayer beads around his neck. She had just explained to my father how she would place a command word on the beads and he would have to obey it when it was spoken. As she went to place the command our family dog jumped up on her and she ordered the dog to sit, which he did, but so did Inu-Yasha."

He paused and allowed the story to sink in before looking back to the stormy eyed woman who had issued the command just now. "You must be a miko yourself for the word to have affected him." He said dryly, despite his curiosity. Kagome nodded and found a drink of water before she could speak. "Y-yes. I was born in our family shrine and trained as a shrine maiden for my entire life."

No one spoke for a long minute, unsure of what to say about the present situation. Only Inu-Yasha made a noise, muttering curses upon women, shrine maidens, necklaces, and dogs. Finally the new woman, the scary one, spoke. "I don't give a flying fuck about shrine maidens or cursed beads. If one of you breaks my bus, I will break you." And with that she turned around and calmly strode back to wherever it was she came from.

Rin finally spoke, staring in awe at the woman's back. "I want to be _her_ when I grow up!" She breathed, her voice almost gone with the excitement. It was Koga who spoke next. "Who the hell is she?" He demanded of Alex who had watched the whole incident with a look of dreamy contentment. Now she snapped out of her trance and grinned broadly. "My sister Mischa, and the manager of you boys. Now that all of that is cleared up I'm going to go back to sleep. We're heading first for a photo shoot before we head on to your first gig. We should be there in about… eight hours."

Something that hadn't occurred to the kids hit them like a ton of bricks as Alex wandered off. They had received the chance of a life time for sure but there was going to be a lot of down time, stuck here on a bus with the people they hated. Everyone sat silently for a long time before Sango elbowed Kagome. "Now?" Kagome asked unsurely. Rin and Sango nodded eagerly and Ayame looked upon her friends with confusion. "Am I missing something?" She asked curiously. Rin's only response was to place a hand over Ayame's eyes. "Keep your eyes closed for a minute and we'll tell you!"

A minute passed as she heard footsteps fade away and then return. One of the men coughed as the footsteps returned. Rin slowly peeled her hands away from Ayame's eyes. The first thing her forest green eyes landed upon was a Telecaster, beautiful and new, the guitar of her very dreams. "G-guys?" She asked unsurely as she continued to stare in disbelief. Sango pressed the guitar into Ayame's willing grasp. "You would have had it if some idiot hadn't slashed your tires so we all agreed to buy it for you if we won the contest." She explained calmly.

"B-but I can't. Really it's too much!" Ayame exclaimed as she ran a finger over the polished surface. "Consider it a birthday gift!" Kagome said with a grin. Rin's dry tone quickly followed "For the next five years." Ayame laughed and blinked tears away from her eyes. "You guys are awesome." She said as she placed the instrument aside and brought all of her friends in for a tight hug.

"This is so sweet I'm getting cavities." Koga drawled. As the girls began to pull away from the hug Sango froze, her bodying tensing visible before she whirled around, her hand landing a solid and loud slap against the face of Miroku. A lecherous grin crossed his features as he staggered with the force of her blow. "My lady please forgive me! My hand you see, it is cursed." His words dripped with melodrama. Sango sniffed and turned her head away. "Your cursed and I'm married to the Queen of England." She commented dryly.

Rin looked up and smiled. "I always knew you were in to other girls. Are you two up for threesomes? Can lesbians even have a threesome?" She mused innocently. Sango shook her head and walked away, her destination her room, all the while muttering about stupid perverts and their wandering hands. They all began to drift their separate ways; all to their rooms save for Kagome, who busied herself in the kitchen, and Inu-Yasha who was quickly loosing his fight against alcohol. Eventually he stood and entered the small kitchen. He began digging through cabinets before finding a pack of ramen.

The silver haired male moved sluggishly through the steps, filling the pot with water and placing it on the stove. He stared blankly at the waters smooth surface for five minutes before sticking his fingers in to test if it was actually getting hot. The result was not what he expected. A cry of pain rose and died in his throat as he rushed to the sink to run the digit under the cold water. Kagome, who had watched the whole incident, quickly fetched an ice cube from the freezer and pressed it into his hand. "Take this and si- seat yourself." She said, catching herself just in time.

Too hung over or in too much pain, he complied quietly. The girl worked on finishing his ramen while making a concoction of her own as well. After a few minutes she placed both in front of him. "Drink this." She instructed. "It will help with the hang over." Her voice was soft, matronly even. He eyed the drink with disdain and drew it to his lips. He barely took a sip before pulling away in horror. "You're trying to poison me! You awful devil woman! You hell bitch! You're trying to kill me!" He shouted.

Rin chose the perfect time to appear. "Kagomeeeee! Hangoverrrr!" She whined as she shuffled into the kitchen. The blue eyed female glared at Inu-Yasha as she took his glass and offered it to Rin. "Here Rin, Inu-Yasha apparently doesn't want help with his hang over." She said with a saccharine smile. Rin downed the entire glass and shook her head, letting the taste settle as her head began to clear. She grinned broadly and handed back the glass. "Mm I love you Kagome. I swear I'd be dead if it wasn't for you!" She hugged her friend and quickly disappeared once again.

Inu-Yasha had watched the entire incident, his golden eyes brooding as he considered what had just happened. Finally he thrust his hand into the air, silently ordering her to make another one of the vile drinks. He waited not quite patiently until she finished and offered him the glass. He defiantly drank the entire thing down in one giant gulp. "For the love of mother and child…" he murmured before diving into his bowl of ramen, nearly inhaling the food.

Kagome shook her head and took the glass away. Some people were just not appreciative. She checked her watch as she finished washing the glasses. They had an eight hour ride and… twenty minutes had passed. If she knew nothing else she knew this was going to be a long trip. A really long trip. She sighed and rested her forehead against the counter. "Kami-sama deliver me." She breathed.


End file.
